


Morning Coffee

by witchyRomantic



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Domestic Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Stucky - Freeform, no thanos here only love, thanos can suck a toe for snapping my fave, they are extremely homo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 16:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16916772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchyRomantic/pseuds/witchyRomantic
Summary: Steve and Bucky enjoy a sunrise with a warm cup of coffee. All is well.





	Morning Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bee/gifts).



Morning air by the water is cold and salty. It's peaceful. Especially when the sun isn't up. Which happens to be convenient for Bucky as he hasn't been able to sleep for the past week. So he sits outside on the edge of the deck, watching the sun rise. Of course not long after, Steve wakes up. One of these days he's going to make breakfast instead of watching the sunrise.  
But not today. Today he's watching the sunrise. He pulled his knees to his chest. Everything's felt chaotic and sad for the past few years so it's nice to have a piece of quiet all to himself. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Is this where you go every morning?" He looked over to see Steve sitting down next to him.  
"It's quiet. Do you want to watch the sunrise with me?"  
"Yeah," He handed him a mug of coffee. "What time did you wake up?"  
"I don't know. It was still very dark." He leaned against him.  
"No wonder you look like you haven't slept in years." They laughed. They sat there in silence, listening to the water crash against the rocks. He reached for his hand, intertwining their fingers.  
"Your hand is cold." He looked at him. They locked gazes for a moment.  
"The weather is just getting cold is all." He smiled leaning on Bucky.

"When we were younger I used to worry you'd be too small to make it through many winters."  
"Oh really?"  
"Yes! You were all skin and bone, Rogers!" These days Steve was an absolute snack. Sometimes he's pretty sure Steve's gotten bigger than him. He's completely fine with this.

"Well clearly I survived, even after being frozen in a block of ice for 70 years."  
"That's probably why you're hands are cold." He laughed, taking a sip of his coffee.  
"Maybe they're just cold from being near you all the time," He sat up. "Why didn't you tell me how nice it is out here this early?"  
"I wanted you to get enough sleep is all." He stood up, pulling Steve up after him.  
"Are you getting enough sleep?" No response. He led him inside to make him breakfast. "Buck?" He leaned against the kitchen counter.  
"I mean I..." He ducked down to grab a pan from the cupboards. "I guess? There's a lot going on in my head it's just..really intense."  
"That doesn't exactly answer my question."  
"It depends. Sometimes I can't sleep and other times I sleep easier. You're always there but once I close my eyes you're gone." He came around the counter, pulling Bucky up into a hug.  
"James-"  
"Steve please.."  
"I really think it's time to see about medication." He set his hand on Bucky's cheek, looking at him in sorrow. He sighed, burying his face into his shoulder.  
"Fine. We'll go get the medication. Mostly just because I love you and don't like seeing you down."  
"I love you too."   
They enjoyed a lovely breakfast of eggs and shitty coffee, courtesy of James "Are You Not Supposed To Taste The Grounds" Barnes.


End file.
